Talk Everything
by Ohnokai92
Summary: -Don't Talk Anymore Sequel- Kehidupan keluarga kecil Mingyu dan Wonwoo setelah hampir empat belas tahun menikah. Tak ingin lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari satu sama lain. Karena jujur lebih baik dari pada harus menyimpan kepedihan seorang diri. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Meanie. Soonhoon. Boyslove. MPreg. Review. #TeamBL


**TALK EVERYTHING**

 **Don't Talk Anymore Sequel**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

Kim Taemin

Kim Minsoo

.

.

.

Boyslove

M-Preg

.

.

.

"Kita tau bahwa kita saling menyukai. Bahkan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Orang lain juga dapat melihat itu. Dan aku juga tak mau memungkirinya." Gadis bersurai lurus itu tersenyum tipis. Disampingnya duduk seorang pria yang telah ia anggap sebagai hidup keduanya.

"Kau benar. Sejak aku melihatmu bahkan aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Padahal waktu itu kau masih bayi yang baru belajar bicara. Kau sudah berubah begitu banyak, Kwon Hoonjoo." Lelaki yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari sang gadis balas tersenyum. Mereka tak bertatapan, namun hati mereka saling memahami.

"Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah diluar negeri. Jadi sebaiknya kita tidak menyimpan perasaan ini lebih lama, Minnie- _oppa_." Gadis bernama Hoonjoo itu menunduk. Hatinya bergejolak. Antara ingin dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang telah ia cintai.

"Hoonjoo- _ya_ , mari kita raih kesuksesan masing-masing lalu kembali dengan membawa perasaan yang sama di masa depan." Taemin. Sang pria membawa gadis itu berhadapan. Saling bertatap dan meyakinkan.

"Aku akan sangat menantikan hari itu. Aku akan datang sebagai gadis yang lebih pantas untuk jadi pendampingmu, _oppa_." Keduanya mengangguk. Memastikan bahwa keputusan yang mereka ambil adalah yang terbaik.

Mereka memang saling mencintai. Saling melindungi satu sama lain. Namun rasanya terlalu dini untuk menjalin kasih antara keduanya. Cita-cita dan kesuksesan masih membayangi dan menanti mereka.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Kwon Hoonjoo."

.

.

.

" _Oppa_ , Minsoo masuk ya?" Gadis kecil itu memunculkan kepalanya di pintu kamar sang kakak.

"Masuklah, sayang. Tutup lagi pintunya." Taemin, si pemilik kamar memberi ijin sang adik perempuan untuk masuk. Kemudian keduanya duduk di sofa yang ada di sudut kamar.

"Sudah mulai berkemas? Kan masih sepuluh hari lagi." Minsoo menunduk lesu menatap dua buah koper besar teronggok tertutup di sudut kamar.

"Hanya memisahkan barang yang akan dibawa dan yang tidak, Minsoo. Jangan sedih seperti itu." Taemin tersenyum akan tingkah adiknya. Mengusap lembut rambut kecoklatan milik adik perempuan satu-satunya.

"Minsoo akan merindukan, _oppa_. Rumah pasti akan sepi tanpa _oppa_. Lalu tidak ada yang akan mengajari Minsoo berlatih piano." Gadis berumur tiga belas tahun itu menunduk. Sungguh ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi membayangkan kakak lelakinya tidak bisa lagi tinggal dirumah membuat Minsoo ingin meneteskan airmata.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu saat libur, Kim Minsoo. Sungguh. _Oppa_ tidak suka melihat kamu sedih seperti ini."

"Maaf."

Taemin dengan lembut menarik Minsoo kedalam pelukannya. Meskipun Minsoo manja, ia selalu menyayangi adik perempuannya itu melebihi apapun.

.

"Kim Taemin, Kim Minsoo. Ayo turun. _Daddy_ sudah pulang." Taemin dan Minsoo menoleh pada sesosok lelaki manis yang muncul di pintu kamar.

" _Daddy_!" Minsoo melompat dengan riang. Berlari menerjang pintu kemudian menyusuri tangga untuk menemui orang yang di sebut _Daddy_ tadi.

"Padahal ia baru saja hampir menangis. Ya tuhan." Taemin menggeleng maklum pada kelakuan adiknya. Kemudian turut keluar menuju lantai bawah rumah besat itu.

.

"Hentikan, Kim Minsoo. _Daddy_ masih lelah setelah perjalanan. Minggir!" Taemin berbicara datar saat mendapati adiknya memeluk lelaki tinggi yang mereka panggil _Daddy_ dengan begitu erat.

" _Arraseo_. _Daddy_ , turunkan Minsoo." Minsoo menurut dengan setengah hati kemudian melotot mendapati apa yang terjadi kemudian.

Taemin baru saja memarahi Minsoo karena memeluk erat. Namun sekarang ia lah yang ganti memeluk sang _Daddy_ dengan berkali lebih erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Dad_." Lelaki yang dipeluk sempat kaget atas perlakuan lelaki muda yang hampir menyerupai tingginya. Lelaki beumur tiga puluh enam tahun itu tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan sang anak.

" _Daddy_ juga merindukanmu, _nak_. Tapi apa kau yakin umurmu sudah delapan belas tahun, Kim Taemin?" Mingyu, sang _Daddy_ terkikik pelan melihat sikap anak lelakinya. Ia sering bepergian berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu. Dan yang ia dapati saat pulang adalah hal yang sama. Pelukan hangat dari masing-masing keluarga kecilnya.

"Delapan belas ataupun delapan puluh sama saja. Aku akan tetap memeluk _Daddy_ seperti ini."

" _Mom_ , lihat. _Oppa_ curang. Dia mencuri pelukan _Daddy_ dari Minsoo. Minsoo kecewa." Minsoo cemberut lalu mendekati lelaki manis yang tadi memanggil mereka di kamar Taemin. Sang _Mommy_.

"Tenanglah, Kim Minsoo. Setelah sepuluh hari kau akan bebas memeluk _Mommy_ atau pun _Daddy_ tanpa _oppa_ curangi." Taemin mendesis menanggapi rengekan manja sang adik. Sudah terlampau wajar sebenarnya ketika melihat dua kakak beradik Kim itu bertengkar.

"Ada apa dengan sepuluh hari?" Mingyu.

.

.

.

" _Sky_ _Entertainment_?" Taemin mengangguk atas pertanyaan sang ayah. Mereka telah berkumpul setelah menyelesaikan makan malam bersama. Waktu berkumpul keluarga yang beberapa minggu belakangan tidak bisa dilakukan akibat Mingyu yang harus menyelesaikan bisnis di _Singapore_.

" _Minnie_ minta maaf tidak memberi tahu _Daddy_ segera. Karena _Minnie_ ingin berbicara langsung dengan _Daddy_ , tidak melalui telepon." Taemin yang duduk berdampingan dengan sang _Mommy_ menunduk sedih. Ia tidak bermaksud mengabaikan sang _Daddy_ dengan tidak segera memberi tahu berita besar seperti ini.

"Tidak. _Daddy_ hanya menyesal tidak segera mengetahuinya. Tapi, _Daddy_ bangga padamu, _nak_. Sungguh. _Sky_ _Entertainment_ itu agensi yang cukup besar saat ini. Dan masuk kesana sangat tidak mudah." Mingyu berbicara antusias. Ini kabar gembira. Keberhasilan putra pertamanya sungguh menjadi kebanggaan sendiri untuknya.

"Kenapa _Mommy_ tertawa menatap _Daddy_?" Suara kecil dari Minsoo yang berbaring dengan menjadikan paha Mingyu sebagai bantal, mengalihkan tiga pria lainnya.

"Kau menertawakanku, _Won_?" Mingyu.

"Kau tau, _Minnie_? _Daddy_ dulu hampir masuk di agensi itu. Dan dia memimpikan jadi _idol_." Wonwoo tersenyum kecil sambil memandang Taemin.

" _Yak_! Aku sudah diterima jadi _trainee_ kau tau? Ini semua salahmu, _Won_." Mingyu menggeram kesal. Bukan saatnya mendapat ejekan dari sang istri.

"Benarkah, _Dad_? Minsoo ingin lihat _Daddy_ menyanyi." Minsoo bergerak untuk duduk. Menatap sang ayah yang menelan ludah perlahan.

Mingyu menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya yang menunggu dengan atusias.

"Tidak. Tidak. _Daddy_ _trainee_ menjadi _rapper_. Ya, _rap_." Mingyu mengelak.

"Ya sudah. Ayo lakukan _rap_. Seperti Scoups- _oppa_. Keren." Mingyu menelan ludahnya lagi.

"Lakukan saja, Mingyu." Wonwoo menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Mingyu yang memohon bantuan menghindar dari permintaan sang anak.

"Wonwoo, bantu aku, sayang."

Wonwoo diam beberapa lama. Dan Minsoo masih menanti dengan antusias.

"Baiklah. Kim Minsoo. Sekarang naiklah ke kamarmu. Lain kali _Daddy_ akan melakukan pertunjukan khusus untukmu." Minsoo cemberut mendengar perintah Wonwoo. Namun jika itu perintah Wonwoo, maka ia harus segera menurut.

Minsoo berjalan perlahan menapaki tangga sambil menunggu sang kakak juga ikut kembali ke kamar.

"Taemin, sebentar. Ada hal yang harus _Mommy_ katakan padamu." Taemin yang akan beranjak pergi lalu duduk kembali. Kali ini Wonwoo berpindah duduk disamping Mingyu.

Dua orang dewasa itu menatap Taemin yang menanti setiap kata-kata yang akan Wonwoo ucapkan.

"Sebenarnya… _Mommy_ bukanlah ibu kandungmu." Wonwoo menunduk setelah ucapannya. Disampingnya, Mingyu mendekapnya. Memberikan kekuatan pada Wonwoo untuk mengungkap kenyataan.

.

Taemin diam saat mendengar ucapan orang yang sejak ia lahir telah ia panggil ' _Mommy'_. Namun kenyataannya bukanlah ibu kandungnya.

"Lama sekali kau mengungkapkan ini, _Mom_?" Mereka bertatapan. Dan butir airmata jatuh perlahan dari mata kelam milik Taemin.

"Apa maksudmu, _nak_?" Wonwoo menatap Taemin dengan lekat. Mencari jawaban yang sekiranya dapat menghilangkan kegundahannya.

Sejak Taemin lahir kedunia, ia harus menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ibu kandungnya bukanlah dirinya. Wonwoo hanyalah seorang yang diminta menggantikan posisi ibu dan bersikap seperti ibu.

Demi adik kandungnya, Wonwoo rela menyimpan begitu lama sebuah rahasia besar ini. Namun ia tidak ingin menyimpan ini sampai mati. Lalu mendapat kebencian dari Taemin ketika anak lelaki itu tau dari mulut orang lain. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Jeon Jungkook. Dan Kim Taehyung. Dua orang tua kandungku." Taemin tersenyum. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan lewat senyum yang ia patri begitu baik. Ia tau, sang _Mommy_ sedang menahan ketakutannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Di ulang tahunku yang ke lima belas, _Mommy_ memberikanku hadiah buku yang kata _Mommy_ itu milik Ayah. Di dalamnya terdapat surat cinta dari Ibu untuk Ayah. Dan aku sadar bahwa ternyata selama ini Ibu kandungku bukan Jeon Wonwoo, melainkan Jeon Jungkook. Adik kandungmu." Dari awal Taemin hanya tau bahwa ayahnya bernama Kim Taehyung. Ia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Dan Wonwoo merawatnya sendiri sebagai _single_ - _parent_. Sampai Mingyu menikahinya kemudian mendapat Minsoo sebagai keturunan.

"Maafkan, _Mommy_. _Mommy_ tidak bermaksud membohongimu, _Minnie_. _Mommy_ minta maaf." Mingyu mengusap lembut lengan Wonwoo untuk menenangkan. Ia hanya bisa diam untuk mendampingi.

"Aku tau, _Mom_. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bertanya apapun. Aku menunggu _Mommy_ yang menceritakannya sendiri padaku. Karena kata _grandma_ , _Mommy_ pasti punya alasan yang pantas dari balik semua ini. Benarkan, _Mom_?" Wonwoo mengangguk. Kemudian berpindah duduk disamping Taemin. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih Taemin dengan lembut. Lalu membawa Taemin kedalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana, _Dad_?" Minsoo bertanya pernasaran. Senang sekali mendapati hari sabtu ini sang _Daddy_ mendapat cuti. Lalu Minsoo tambah bersorak gembira ketika tiba-tiba Mingyu menyuruhnya bersiap untuk bepergian. Lengkap bersama Wonwoo dan Taemin.

"Bertemu dengan seorang yang cantik." Taemin tersenyum. Lalu tertawa geli melihat reaksi sang adik.

" _Eoh_? _Oppa_ mau selingkuh ya? Akan aku adukan pada Hoonjoo- _eonni_. Awas." Minsoo meraih ponselnya lalu mengatifkan aplikasi pesan singkatnya.

"Silahkan."

" _Loh_? Foto profil Hoonjoo- _eonni_ berubah. Bukan lagi foto dengan _oppa_. Pasti terjadi sesuatu." Hoonjoo yang adalah putri dari Lee Jihoon, sahabat Wonwoo, membuat ia sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga kecil Kim tersebut. Temasuk Minsoo.

"Ada apa, _nak_? _Mommy_ melihat kau kembali dengan wajah murung setelah menemui Hoonjoo kemarin." Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan mobil yang cukup jauh. Dengan Mingyu yang menyetir dan Wonwoo duduk di bagian penumpang depan.

" _Oppa_ putus dengan _Eonni_?"

" _Haish_! Anak kecil sepertimu tau apa?"

"Aku tau. Kalian berpacaran kan? Satu sekolahku sudah tau itu. Dan teman-temanku juga mengidolakan kalian sebagai pasangan. Jadi jangan katakan kalau kalian putus, _oppa_." Minsoo merengek sedih. Ia sudah sangat menyayangi Hoonjoo seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri.

"Kami bahkan tidak berpacaran, Kim Minsoo. Dan sekarang kami sudah benar-benar memutuskan hubungan. Jadi bilang pada teman-temanmu untuk tidak lagi menyangkut pautkan aku dengan Hoonjoo lagi. Dasar bocah SMP." Entah kenapa Taemin menjadi kesal ketika ada yang membahas hubungannya dengan Hoonjoo. Ingin sekali ia mengikat Hoonjoo kemudian memilikinya.

Tapi kenyataan Hoonjoo yang baru lulus SMP dan dirinya yang baru akan menginjak kelas tiga SMA, membuat Taemin mengurungkan niatnya. Belum saatnya ia berkasih-kasih dengan Hoonjoo.

Taemin berpikir bahwa ia belum dapat membalas apapun pada _Mommy_ -nya. Orang yang dengan rela mengorbankan kehidupannya hanya untuk merawat dan menjaga Taemin. Serta membalas kebaikan Mingyu, _Daddy_ -nya, yang sudah dengan tulus hati membawanya untuk hidup lebih baik. Menaikan derajat kehidupannya.

.

"Andai kedua orang tuamu memiliki pikiran seluas dirimu, _nak_." Wonwoo.

.

.

Taemin berdiri di depan lemari kaca sejajar wajahnya. Dengan dua buah guci kelabu didalamnya. Dan dua buah pigura didepannya.

Wonwoo berdiri dibelakang Taemin. Sementara Minsoo berdiri samping Mingyu. Berdiri sedikit dibelakang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menepuk lembut pundak Taemin ketika ia mendapati anak lelakinya itu mulai terisak.

" _Eomma_. _Eomma_. _Eomma_." Taemin menunduk. Terisak dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya. Dengan sulit ia mencoba tersenyum ditengah tangisnya.

 _Krematorium_ itu menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan pertama antara seorang anak lelaki dan Ibu kandungnya. Ibu yang selama delapan belas tahun tak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

" _Eomma_ cantik sekali. _Halmeonie_ juga.. Kalian bertiga begitu cantik." Taemin menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang tadi mengusap pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku tak dapat menepati janjiku hingga mati. Taemin sudah beranjak dewasa dan ia bahkan telah tau sendiri kebenarannya. Kau salah, Kook- _ah_. Tak ada yang merasa malu dengan kejadian yang kau alami. Semua adalah takdir. Dan takdir itu yang telah membawa Taemin hidup menjadi lelaki yang membanggakan. Harusnya kau berdiri disisinya sekarang." Wonwoo mendekat pada Taemin. Sama-sama memandang foto Jungkook pada pigura didalam lemari.

" _Mommy_ benar, _eomma_. Seburuk apapun yang terjadi dimasalalu. Kau tetap Ibuku. Dan aku bersyukur memiliki Ibu sepertimu, _Eomma_." Taemin tersenyum. Ia tak mungkin membenci Ibu yang telah mengandungnya dengan susah payah.

Kenyataan masa lalu memanglah pahit. Namun, dari segala kepahitan pasti ada hikmah dibaliknya.

.

.

.

"Minsoo akan sangat merindukanmu, _eonni_." Minsoo mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat memberi pelukan terakhir pada gadis yang ia anggap sebagai kakak.

" _Eonni_ juga akan sangat merindukanmu. Terus kirim kabar padaku ya, Minsoo?" Hoonjoo tersenyum. Hari ini ia harus berangkat ke _Amerika_ untuk meneruskan sekolahnya. Ia bercita-cita menjadi dokter seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Jihoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo dan Mingyu berdiri dibelakang dua gadis belia yang sedari tadi berpelukan mengabaikan seorang anak lelaki kecil di sampingnya. Anak kedua Jihoon.

"Hoonjoo!"

Semua pasang mata menoleh pada lelaki muda yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Taemin- _oppa_?"

"Maaf aku terlambat. Agensi tidak mengijinkanku keluar asrama." Setelah mengatur nafas selesai berlarian, Taemin mendekat pada Hoonjoo, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Oppa_ …"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Lalu kembalilah dengan segera. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu, Kwon Hoonjoo." Taemin berbicara lembut dalam pelukannya. Dan Hoonjoo mengangguk seiring airmatanya yang jatuh.

Tidak dipungkiri bahwa sedari tadi ia menanti Taemin untuk mengantar kepergiannya menuntut ilmu. Namun ia tau, bahwa Taemin juga sedang berjuang untuk membuat bangga orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aku akan kembali untukmu, _oppa_." Mereka bertatapan. Mengabaikan seluruh pasang mata yang memandang keduanya.

Mereka menyalurkan rasa cinta dan percaya mereka dalam sebuah kecupan manis. Sebuah ciuman pertama yang begitu manis dan menenangkan.

"Kim Taemin, disini masih ada anak kecil, _nak_." Wonwoo berseru malu mendapati anak lelakinya melakukan hal mengejutkan itu.

"Mereka manis sekali, mirip kita waktu muda ya, Ji?" Soonyoung, ayah Hoonjoo tertawa ringan. Memberikan reaksi berbeda pada sepasang kekasih muda itu.

"Taemin sudah belajar banyak." Dan Mingyu mendapat cubitan keras dari Wonwoo setelah perkataannya.

Untung Minsoo cepat tanggap untuk segera berbalik tak menatap kakak dan calon kakak iparnya. Tak lupa menutup mata polos milik adik lelaki Hoonjoo.

"Ini pasti tertular perbuatan _Daddy_." Minsoo menggeram kesal. Tidak sepenuhnya kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 _Ini sequel dari Don't Talk Anymore!_

 _Sumpah itu ff ga pernah disangka bakal banyak yang respon. Review, fav, follow-nya yang terbanyak dari semua ff yang pernah noona buat. Dan itu menggembirakan sekali._

 _Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyukai fiksi Don't Talk Anymore._

 _Duh, noona ga tau harus bicara apa lagi._

 _Sequel ini sudah direncanakan bahkan sejak DTA tamat. Tapi bener-bener baru bisa rampung sekarang dengan banyak sekali perubahan._

 _Dari merubah sudut pandang, merubah jalan cerita, merubah karakter. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali revisi. Dan… inilah hasilnya. Pasti dibilang pendek deh. Haha_

 _Seira Minkyu, ini sequel yang sudah noona janjikan dari jaman prasejarah. Haha_

 _Noona paling anti bikin sequel sebenernya. Karena takut sangat melenceng dari cerita awal._

 _Tapi ini sengaja dibuat hanya untuk mengungkapkan terima kasih noona atas respon yang baik di DTA._

 _Terima kasih._

 _Big Thanks To :_

 _* cheonsa19 * kaihunxo * Firaamalia25 * Ricon65 * hoshilhouette * aprilbunny9 * kkokkoya * awmeanie * Beanienim * Chwe S. Kaa * itsathenazi * Rizki920 * IniAcchan * bbyshbrth * Yeri960 * Autvmn21 * * wondollful * gyuhng * wonnderella * 17MissCarat * p2kachuw * Kyunie * lalaxxx * meaniecupid * rossadilla17 * PandaKim041198 * naintin2 * Hobi hyung * wonuky00tie * ohmyww * whiteplumm * MissArachin * Yuanita * DevilPrince * Kanayaa * zeloxter * kimbapchu * seira minkyu * itsmevv * wonderfulwoo * sintaardlla2999 * utsukushii02 * jeonghaneko * Re-Panda68 * Park RinHyun-Uchiha * Nury630 * Jeonwonyet * AAAgst * bolang * prectieurl * Epanda * Jeoan022 * Wonu bukan pengemis cintaaa * aliciab.i * zahra9697 * juliakie * egatoti * Gigi onta * ayyPD * fauzantu * boonie18 * Mbee * Jeon Wonnie * Firdha858 * Kwon LunA * deokyumind * Kim Joungwook * * junyaeee * Mutianisa25 * anotherdreamer626 * Chotitig8800 * meanietrash * kjmnwn * saa * ichakao * Ahnyona * 2113 * Liony Liem * Ribyull0417 * bananona * kimxjeon * JJKimmy83 * watashiwoo * Mina * Prince Changsa * Anbiya734 * KKIMJEON * boobeepboo * Jjangmyeon * iskalee * arachoi * wanUKISS * anonymost * Yara Aileen * Wonu nikah yuk * Ourwonu * guesteu * Iceu Doger * lulu-shi * Arlequeen Kim * daehe * vanarose * all guests *_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Noona_

 _Sat, 4_ _th_ _Feb 2017_


End file.
